


Protecting Pines

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fuck and fluff, Gen, Multi, Mystery Twins, Other, Relationships undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the twins came to Gravity Falls someone close to the them has been looking out for them , saving them from the sidelines and eliminating threats before they're realised.<br/>Their mysterious guardian is you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right , so this is going to be a multi chaptered little thing. Most likely each chapter will focus on the guardian reader connecting or just having a cute moment with the lovely characters. Not all of the canon characters will be Pines. Wendy and Soos will hopefully be involved. Spoilers will be kept to a minimum but this is set in season 2 so there will be a major spoiler along the way.

"Have you guys seen my mascara?" I asked as I walked into the gift shop. Wendy grunted as she read her magazine , Soos sang out his negative response and Dipper shrugged. Mabel ,however grinned evilly. "Dipper used it." The male twin blushed and spluttered incoherently."It was for a mystery." Mabel snorted and looked back at me."Yeah , the mystery of Dipper's sexuality." I let out a laugh and the male in question turned his sulky glare on me. "Don't worry , Dipper. We'll always support you." Mabel snickered at my comment and highfived me. The conversation dissolved into bickering and eventually the topic of what mystery to uncover that day.  
At least until the entire front wall was smashed to pieces and the room was filled with a cloud of purple smoke which wrapped around the twins and myself , I felt suffocated as the the purple fog enveloped me. There was a crack and white flash before I passed out. 

I opened heavy eyes to see trees lit by the soft grey light of dusk. The woods were filled with muted sounds , like I was underwater. I squirmed uncomfortably when I realised my arms were tied against my waist. Two sets of groans broke the silence. I twisted my neck around to see the twins tied to each other. Dipper was still blinking groggily while Mabel was staring at the clearing we were in.  
" So I finally meet the infamous mystery twins and their legendary protector. " A ridiculously skinny and tall man stepped into the clearing. I eyed him up and down and let out a snort. "We're not scared of stick insects." Mabel cried out vehemently. "Except Y/N, she's terrified of them." She added as an afterthought. The stick man gave her a baffled look before deciding to forget it." You've been causing trouble with all of my experiments." " How much trouble ?" He raised an eyebrow, " Enough to warrant me killing all of you." The stick man said evilly. Dipper gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes. " Did the trouble we caused warrant a painful death?" Our captor grinned at me and pulled out a hacksaw from a bag by his feet."An excruciating one." Dipper whimpered and Mabel made an animal noise. " Any last words before I saw off your limbs and send them to your families?" Stick man asked he advanced menacingly. " What were your experiments that we supposedly messed with?" The scientist paused and gave us an offended look. " How can you not know the chaos you wreaked upon my creations? My specially configured hacking robot , it was supposed to hack the town records and erase my identity but instead it created ten new people and then masqueraded as those fake identities. It even got an award for outstanding citizens!" Mabel nodded sympathetically and said ," It was a she. And she called herself Shirleen. Great gal. " The stick man brandished his hacksaw. " You ruined her , ugh , it. You ruined the robot. " I tutted. "The LGBT community would violently lecture you on that. She's going through a chapter in her life where she needs support." Stick man growled at my response. "Do you mock me ?" Mabel huffed indignantly." We mock your biased views. " "And your shoes , they're worse than crocs. " I added. Stick man seemed to lose his remaining patience and throw himself at the twins. I growled viciously and landed a kick right in the middle of his chest. You could hear the cracking of his ribs over his whooshing breath. I stood up and my restraints fell to the ground while I rubbed my wrists. The twins looked at me in amazement. I smirked and waved a knife. " I've always got a knife on me , this was in my boot. And that idiot doesn't pay attention." Dipper had a concerned look. " Wait , always? " I nodded and winked as I cut their ties and helped them up. They immediately used the ragged rope to tie up our former captor. I smiled as I watched the odd sight of two pre-teens tying up a grown man while they discussed dinner. " Okay , Dip and Mabes , back to the shack. I'll deal with him." Something in my manner must have worried them as they stared at me with wide eyes. "Don't kill him." My expression softened at Mabel's innocent request. I bent down to look them both in the eye. "I promise I won't kill him , I'm just gonna make sure he can't ever come back." The twins smiled uncertainly and I returned a much surer one. " Go and check what Stan is forcing us to eat tonight." I waited till they were out of hearing range before walking over to the stick insect and lifting his gangly body into the air by his collar. My glowing orange eyes inspired terror in his own eyes. " You're a guardian, a protector. You can't hurt me, it's against your nature." My lips curled to form a feral snarl that displayed sharp canines. "Those twins are a mine to guard. And you should know that my kind do not take well to any infringement on what's theirs." I threw him to the ground and strode to his bag , knowing I'd find what I'd need in there. The scientist's face paled as he saw the contraption in my hands." Please, you can't. My mind is my greatest asset ,I can't lose it. " I shrugged and set the dial on the gun to the correct setting. " You broke a protector's law therefore you must suffer a protector's punishment." I raised the gun to aim at the squirming man. 

"I'm just gonna make sure he can't come back." 

Those words rung in my mind as I pulled the trigger and he lost his memories. Well , he couldn't come back from insanity, I thought as I watched his memories flow into the capsule. 

As I was walking back to the shack that night , my pocket weighed down by the capsule heavy with a lifetime of memories and knowledge, I reminded myself of why I did this. Of who I did it for.  
I tool a deep breath to calm myself as I stood on the doorstep. I could hear the usual bickering and banter flying between the family inside. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to see the three Pines sitting at the table, the twins were being taught how to cheat at poker. Mabel yelled in her friendly way when she saw me and Dipper gave me a smile and patted the seat in between them. As I sat down Stan gave me a wink and smile. The nervous tension in my body disappeared as I watched Mabel and Dipper outwit their Grunkle who bemoaned his lack of decent cards and demanded a second game. I smiled at the realisation that they were safe. 

For now...


	2. Saving Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't need to saved from monsters or trouble. They need to be saved from themselves...

I don't know what woke me up at three am in the morning. And I don't know why I was inexplicably drawn to the porch. And I didn't know why Stan Pines was sitting on the battered couch outside and staring at the stars as he lit a cigarette and sipped from a glass of amber liquid , but I did know that he wasn't okay.   
I curled up next him and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and put it mine , he didn't even bother glaring at me. "Why are you up, Pines? " He shrugged," Could ask you the same thing." I nodded and held the cigarette between my two fingers. It was dark enough for the end of it to glow a cherry red , I held it to my lips and breathed in deeply. I could feel the smoke curl up in my lungs but not affect me. "You know this is basically just cancer in a stick , right? " I turned to look at Stan's shadowed features . He raised an eyebrow that was lost in the ruffled mess of his hair. "Yet you're smoking it." He pointed out wryly. " For the sake of your health." He snorted. "What about second hand smoke ?" "Shut up and hand me that glass." Stan snorted and handed me glass. I sipped from it as I put my foot on the porch railing and leaned back to stargaze, shifting closer to his warm body as I moved.   
I was lost within the starry sky when I felt his calloused hand take mine , his fingers threading through my own. I glanced to the side and was struck by how solemn he seemed, the way his eyes were filled with remorse and regret of years passed. My head fell against his shoulder and I did nothing except stay with him. 

Because sometimes we cannot be alone with ourselves and our demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan is a precious cinnamon roll who must be protected at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> The device mentioned in this chapter is something that seems to erase memories from someone's mind. I'm not sure what it's called but it is mentioned in the society of the blind eye episode. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment if you have any ideas or requests ♥


End file.
